Eyes of the Founders
by BornFromAshes
Summary: What happens when Draco Mafoy and 3 new Slytherins have to find four stones for the sake of wizard kind?


Going in to a new World   
  
It was a dark and misty night. Just the way we like it. We are different from our sister, Hermione. We are disgraced that we are mudbloods. Do we admit it? No. We are Ruby and Rain Granger. We will be joining our sister at Hogwarts this year. We are leaving for Hogwarts in the morning. We sit awake talking. "I hope I'm in Slytherin. How about you?" said Rain. "Of course. Anything other that Slytherin is crap. Can't believe that Hermione is happy to be in Gryffindor. How could she be? Just don't understand." said Ruby.   
  
"I do. I understand that Harry Potter is that house and so was Dumbledore. That's probably why. She likes him I bet. How could we have not noticed? That's all she ever talks about over the summer. Harry this, Harry that, Harry said. It all gets annoying at times." said Rain. Ruby said "I see your point now that you point it out. I guess I shut off my ears so I wouldn't have to listen to what she said.   
  
"I guess I just paid attention to have something to do our to talk bout. I guess that it came in handy." said Rain. "It's now 1:35.We should try and get some sleep. Night." said Ruby. She jerked the covers over her head and fell asleep. Rain said, "Slytherin flows trough our blood. We will be in Slytherin." She fell asleep shortly after that.  
  
Ruby felt someone shaking her .She moaned. She opened her eyes to see Hermione's happy face in front of her. She screamed. Hermoine fell backwards and Rain sat bolt up straight and looked over at Ruby. Ruby was now sitting up and breathing deeply. Rain said, "What's wrong Ruby?" "Rain, didn't we say that Hermione wasn't allowed in our room?"Said Ruby. "Yes, right. Why?" said Rain. Ruby said, "She's in our room." Rain looked down and said,"Hermione, how many times have we told you to stay out of our room?"  
  
Hermione said, "Well, a lot but that doesn't matter because mother told me to come wake you guys." Ruby said, "You have surly woken us up. Now you may leave. MOVE IT." Hermione stood up and left. Rain looked at Ruby and smiled and said, "We're going to Hogwarts. Let's get dressed and go." They got up and got dressed and went down stairs to the kitchen.   
  
When they arrived in the kitchen they sat down at the kitchen table. The kitchen table was full of breakfast foods. Ruby and Rain took a little of everything. Then Hermione burst into the kitchen and started to talk about Harry Potter. Ruby and Rain looked at each other and smiled  
  
Hermione noticed this and said, "What are you two smiling about?" Ruby said, "We are just happy to be able to go to Hogwarts this year, that's all." Hermione nodded and went on talking about Harry Potter. Their mother stood up and said, "Hermione that is enough about Harry Potter. Now go and make sure all of your things are packed and ready to go. All of you." Rain and Ruby stood up and ran all the way up the stairs and into their room.   
  
They made sure that everything they would need was packed. When they were sure they helped each other carry the trunks down the stairs and into the back of the car. Hermione came gasping out the door trying to carry her trunk. Rain tapped Ruby on the shoulder and said, "Let's go help her." Ruby nodded and they walked foreword until they were standing in front of Hermione. Ruby said, "Move Hermione." Hermione stepped away from her trunk.  
  
Ruby and Rain stepped foreword and they picked up the trunk and carried the trunk to the cat and placed the trunk inside of the car. Their mother came out if the house and ushered them into the car. They all clambered into the car. Their mother got into the car and looked back at the kids and then said,"Well, are we all ready to go?"   
  
They all nodded their heads. Their mother started the engine and they pulled away from the house. They drove all the way to Kings Cross Station in silence. When they got there Ruby and Rain scrambled out of the car and around to the back of the car. Their mother popped the trunk and went to get three carts.  
  
When their mother came back they loaded their trunks onto the carts. Hermione said, "Now to get through the barrier we have to find Platform 9and 3/4 first. Come on." She led the way towards the platform. She suddenly stopped in front of a barrier. She said, "Now just walk straight through it. "  
  
Ruby and Rain wheeled their carts around and walked through the barrier. When they passed through the barrier they saw a scarlet colored trian,"That's the Hogwarts Express, big and beautiful isn't it? "Came a voice from behind them. They turned around to see a girl standing behind them with her arms crossed. Rain siad,"Yes, it is but who are you?" "Perhaps you have heard of Draco Malfoy?"Asked the girl. Ruby said,"Yea. Our sister did say something about him. Why?" She said, "I am his sister. Trinity Malfoy and who might you be?"   
  
Ruby said, "I'm Ruby and this is my sister Rain Granger but we are different from our sister Hermione." Trinity nodded. She said,"Well, since the rest of the seats are taken you can sit with me I guess. Come on." She turned around and walked away. Rain and Ruby followed. Trinity walked all the way to an empty conpartment. Rain and Ruby helped each other put their trunks away. When they were done they sat down and the Trinity sat down opposite them.   
  
Trinity said, "So are you guys mudbloods?" Ruby said,"Yes. Though we don't admit it to anyone. We are dicraced." Trinity siad, "What house do you want to be in?" Rain said,"Slytherin." Trinity nodded. The train started to move. Trinity said,"Well. Slytherin is the best. You guys sound very different from the other Granger that I've heard of. You sound ok." They started to talk. They talked all the way to Hogwarts. 


End file.
